


Puff that Fluff

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute kitties that'll give you cavities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble/Oneshot collection for some cute Kurokens^_^ Posting won't be regular /)-(\

"Morning Auntie!" Kuroo greets as he pokes his head into the kitchen where Kenma's mother is finishing up the breakfast.

"Oh, Tetsurou. It's you." She's not even wondering how he came in and why he is in so early in the morning. The high schooler can see the way her eyes soften after acknowledging him, probably remembering how just a few years ago Kuroo is just around her waist but now, he's already way above her. She smiles to Kuroo and offers for him to eat which he thanks him for but rejects to see Kenma first.

"Ah, that's still asleep. I'm pretty sure he stayed up late playing one of his games again."

"That's okay, auntie. We don't have to be anywhere today anyway." Kuroo gives her his winning smile before excusing himself to go to Kenma's room.

"If you can, though, can you wake that child and have breakfast?" The voice of Kenma's mother makes the tall boy stop and turn to her, saluting before resuming his walk to his friend's room. "Tell him he can go back to sleep if he wants."

Kuroo was really planning on barging in and shouting the younger's name like he always would but when he opened the door he stops dead in his tracks. Kenma is curled up to the side, the hem of his shirt riding up to show his right flank. His shorts are also hiked up a bit to give more of his milky thighs. Instead of shouting, Kuroo silently walks to crouch on the side of the bed right where Kenma's head is. He smiles a little when he sees the slightly parted lips and the expressionless face that he always sees now more relaxed. 

Kuroo has seen Kenma asleep before, sharing the bed many times since childhood, but it's the first time that he watches the younger in slumber and he didn't really think he will find the sight cute. It's just Kenma sleeping but he finds himself lifting a hand and poking the other's nose making him scrunch it up in his sleep. Kuroo can't stop the smile growing on his lips, thinking that's one of the most adorable things he's ever laid eyes on. His fingers move to the smaller boy's cheek, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingertips as he strokes from the apple of the younger's cheek down to his jaw. Kenma sighs in his sleep and Kuroo unconsciously mirrors it, placing an arm on the bed to support his head on his hand as he allows his fingers to disappear in the other's blond hair.

 _I should tell him to get his roots done._ Kuroo thinks to himself as he pushes the stray hair away from Kenma's face, fingers liking the silkiness of the blond strands. _Or maybe not, he looks cute like a pudding this way._ He nods to himself as if agreeing in his silent thought then he hears a sigh from the door. 

Kuroo freezes when he sees Kenma's mother standing there, a blush creeping up his face when he realizes just what he's doing. He retracts his hand and smiles at the older Kozume, the corner of his lips quivering as he lifts them. She reciprocates, to his surprise.

"I'll leave you two for now. Just reheat the breakfast when Kenma wakes up."

"Yes auntie." Kuroo replies, a bit startled that he's not being scolded for touching his best friend that way.

_Maybe auntie is innocent._

Then their heads whip to the bed when they hear rustling. Kenma rubs the back of his hand on his eyes, groaning a little when he stretches his body only to recoil it back to his earlier position.

"Kuro?" His groggy voice never fails to make Kuroo gulp and when he turns to the door to nod towards Kenma's mother, it's already closed, the elder's humming fading on the other side.

"Why're you here?" The smaller boy blinks, big eyes disappearing behind his eyelids and Kuroo can't help but think that that's the cutest thing on earth, trampling that lady bug he saw when he was seven.

Before the taller male can answer though, the younger's eyes are closing again, lips puckering to puff out hot air.

"Just to see you." Kuroo whispers, hand going back to stroking Kenma's head, watching him fall back to sleep, eyes fluttering completely shut. It's the truth. The dark-haired boy always comes to the Kozume residence, sometimes without purpose, often not even noticing that his feet have already brought him to his best friend's house with only one thought in mind: Kenma.

The elder feels a bit guilty for what he does next but he can't resist it; not when the other is being too much of a beauty in his sleep. He leans forward and places a soft kiss to the blond hair, his position not allowing him to see the small smile on Kenma's face because of his tender action.


	2. first date jitters

It's a Saturday night which means they have no volleyball practice the next day and Kenma usually stays up late, playing his current game until his eyes are too tired to keep themselves open. But tonight the blond is already on his bed, hands clutching his blanket as he stares at the ceiling. He's supposed to sleep but his brain is too busy creating scenarios to keep him up. When he tries to close his eyes in hopes of finally getting some sleep, a picture of him and Kuroo walking hand-in-hand through the streets of downtown Tokyo has him opening his eyes again. He's not entirely sure if it's nervousness or anticipation or maybe a mix of both that keeps him up, thinking of what will happen the next day. The blond looks towards his desk and wonders if he should just continue to play one of his games if thoughts of Kuroo will keep him up anyway.

Kenma shakes his head lightly and tightens his hold onto his blanket, shutting his eyes close to try to sleep again. He's already counted thirty sheep when his brain tells him to start worrying about the clothes he's going to wear the next day. The small male has yet to decide what outfit he'll don and his brain suggests that that is the right time to have him worry about it. He creates a mental picture of combinations in his mind, of clothes he has in his closet that might look good on him when he stands beside Kuroo who he thinks always seems to be runway ready even with his constant bedhead.

He thinks of what they might be different from what they usually do whenever they hang out. Will they watch a movie? Will they just walk around and check out cat cafés? Will they be going to places they've never been to before? The last thought that lingers in his mind is if Kuroo will hold his hand when the crowd becomes too much that it might separate them from each other, even if there will be people around them. His face contorts in an expression he doesn't remember ever having before then he rolls to his stomach, rubbing his face against the pillow, groaning to stop himself him squealing. 

It's strange, Kenma thinks, how his first date with Kuroo has him overthinking about the little things when it shouldn't be any different from other days he spends out and about with the taller male. Then he pictures an image of the elder, smiling wide, with his hand held out for the smaller male to take. He relaxes into the mattress and wonders how the same person who was the reason for his worries just earlier is also the one who manages to calm him down. His breathing evens out and without him even noticing, he falls asleep while he imagines himself taking Kuroo's hand with a matching smile on his face.

 

"Ha ha! I knew you'd use it!" Kuroo exclaims when he sees Kenma come out of the house, not bothering to barge in to the residence that already feels like his own after being there so many times. The younger decided to wear a simple plain white shirt, tying the red plaid shirt that the taller male gifted to him for his birthday around his waist, a tight fitting black ripped jeans and his black Converse.

Kenma blushes when he sees Kuroo wearing the same red plaid shirt, unbuttoned to reveal a white tank top that shows off his clavicles with the sleeves rolled up. He's wearing a simple pair of denims and black Doctor Martens boots, a total one eighty of his usual sporty outfits. The younger blinks when the taller male takes his hand, intertwining their fingers and tightening his hold on the smaller hand even without a crowd to separate them. To Kenma's surprise, Kuroo leans down and places a kiss on the tip of his nose, the elder's free hand reaching for the shirt tied around his waist and smiling at him when the taller male pulls away.

"Looks good on you, kitten."


	3. apple pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my child Kenma;;;;;;; You deserve an apple pie and more^u^
> 
> It's been a month (more than, actually) since I posted a drabble;-; And I've been wanting to write a kid!kuroken ficlet so this is a great excuse :p

Even before the alarm clock on his nightstand could ring, Tetsurou was already sitting up on his bed, eyes wide and heavy with dark circles. Despite the eyebags and lack of sleep, a huge smile was plastered on his lips when he stood in front of his desk, his small coin bank in the shape of a fat cat sat in the middle and shined under the sunlight coming from his opened window.

His grin didn't fall from his lips even when he removed the stopper and the coins fell to the desk, creating a loud noise as they hit the wood. The laughter that flowed out of his mouth was loud enough to prompt his mother to barge into his room. Her scolding tone changed when she saw what the boy was doing.

"Can we go to the bakery now?" Tetsurou asked, hugging what money he managed to place inside the small bag his mother gave him for his coins.

"Go and wash first," his mother told him fondly, "You don't want Kenma to smell your stinky armpits on his special now, do you?"

Tetsurou's face fell then before he lowered his head slightly towards his shoulders, smelling himself before looking up again to shake his head. Pushing the young boy towards the bathroom, his mother instructed him to take a shower, promising to go to the bakery with him once he was done bathing.

After he had successfully pulled fresh clothes over his body, Tetsurou ran to where his mother was fixing their breakfast.

"Mama!" The little boy shouted, "Bakery!"

"Now, now, Tetsurou, I will only take you there," his mother finished scooping miso soup into a bowl before looking towards the young boy, "once you're done with breakfast."

When the eight-year old pouted and held the small bag tighter against his chest, his mother just gave him a look that said it all. Tetsurou knew there was no way he could find himself a way out of that stare, after all no excuses worked with his mother. He had no choice but to sit himself and inhale his breakfast as fast as he could, sprint back up to brush his teeth before urging his mother again to bring him to the bakery already.

Once inside the pastry shop, the young boy made a beeline to the area where he knew the pies were on display, eyes scanning the array of flavours the bakery offered. When he found what he was looking for he raised his hand and searched for the owner to get his order in.

"Mrs. Kazuki!" The boy chirped from where he was pointing to the apple pie displayed behind the glass. "One apple pie please!" Tetsurou shouted his order and when the baker asked him which slice he wanted, the boy happily answered in his loud voice, "The whole thing!"

Mrs. Kazuki was surprised with his answer, looking from Tetsurou to his mother who explained everything to the baker. The woman hummed in understanding and made sure to put extra care when she placed the apple pie in a special box, appropriate for the occasion Tetsurou was buying it for.

"Thank you!" The little boy shouted in gratitude after successfully pushing stacks of coins he produced as payment. He smiled widely after taking the box, peeking into the small square window in the middle before he tugged his mother's hand to get out of the shop and power walk back to their street.

Instead of going back into their house, however, the boy let go of his mother's hand then opened their neighbor's gate as if it was his own house. He only stopped to greet his best friend's mother who was watering the flowers on the front yard before he continued into the house and walked up to the second floor. Tetsurou paused in front of the door then smiled, pushing it open while screaming his best friend's name.

 

***

 

"Kenma!"

The long-haired boy opened his eyes at the sudden scream of his name. Normally he would pull the blanket up to cover himself and show his displeasure at being woken up early but instead he sat up on the bed at the sound of Tetsurou's voice.

"Kuro." Sleep and shock tainted his voice, adam's apple bobbing up and down when he found the elder with a hand still on the doorknob while he held a box on the other.

The other boy grinned at Kenma who was blinking up at him in confusion before walking into the room and sitting beside the younger. He held out the box he had in his hands, urging the long-haired boy to take it.

Kenma adorably rubbed the sleep off his eyes before he tilted his head to the side as he looked at the box being offered to him with curiosity. He moved his gaze from the colourful carton to his best friend, chewing his lips as he took a cautious peek at his best friend’s face.

“What is that?” The younger croaked out, placing his hands on his lap to restrain himself from taking the box, afraid it was one of Tetsurou’s playful antics.

“Open it,” the elder urged him once more, pushing the box forward, “You’ll see.” He grinned towards Kenma, hoping it was encouraging enough so that the other would accept his gift.

The younger cautiously eyed the box and decided that if it was some kind of prank then it would be a good excuse to make Tetsurou let him off from playing volleyball in the afternoons. He took the box and placed it on his lap. From the small window he already had an idea of what was inside and his head snapped up to look at the elder again.

Warmth from the contents of the box touched his hands but he was certain the one that spread through his chest was from the way Tetsurou smiled at him when the taller boy greeted him, “Happy Birthday, Kenma!”


	4. drunken confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I haven't posted anything here in soooo long. Anyway, belated Happy Kuroken day? Because that one shot I posted is not enough XD

Kuroo trudges step by step on the stairs, half his weight on Kenma. He can hear the younger heave on every step, muttering under his breath how stupid it is that the taller male lives on the fourth floor of a building with no elevators.

His eyes flutter shut and even when he doesn't want to, puts more of his weight onto his best friend, hearing the other groan with the added weight. Kenma doesn't complain about that however, just taking them up to Kuroo's floor with his sober mind.

Kuroo vaguely notices the other rummaging through his pockets, opening the door and pulling him into the apartment. It's warm inside and the elder hums instantly, nuzzling his face further into crook of Kenma's neck, his other arm coming to wrap itself around the shorter one's waist. His best friend has become taller compared to when he graduated high school, grown more handsome from that beautiful boy he was when Kuroo went off to college.

There's a mix of cigarette and sweat, and Kuroo has to bury his face further into Kenma's neck to get a whiff of that mild scent that he can only associate with the younger. The hand on his waist tightens and he barely understands what the smaller male says before they start moving again, his steps seemingly heavier now that he is in the comfort of his home where he can just sprawl on the floor and not care too much about other people walking past him.

Kuroo feels his body hit the soft mattress, groaning when he is moved so he can lie on his back. Kenma speaks once again but his voice sounds like he is in an aquarium, muffled and echoing from the distance, that the taller one cannot understand what he says, his drunkenness further unhelpful.

He hears footsteps and something being placed on the bedside table before the bed dips when Kenma sits, Kuroo's eyes are only in slits now but he tries his best to keep them open, to see the younger. It must be the light above them that forms a halo around Kenma's head or the alcohol that makes him look more ethereal than he usually is but Kuroo knows even without the external forces to help him, his best friend _is_ beautiful.

Kenma starts stripping Kuroo off his clothes, struggling and giving up after he has unbuttoned the taller one's shirt. He grumbles and though the elder isn't sure what he says, he's pretty certain it's along the lines of "God, why are you so heavy".

Something wet and soft is dabbed on his face, lightly pressing against his eye sockets, the sides of his nose, his lips and beneath his jaw. It's not as refreshing as a shower but it does make him feel better despite the heaviness he feels on his head that forces his eyelids to shut against his will.

When he opens his eyes again, the lids drooping, he chances upon seeing the smile on Kenma's lips, small, shy and genuine.

"Will you please stop doing that?" Kuroo smiles around his words, probably looking dumb as he sleepily stretches his lips.

The elder urges his eyelids to stay open, his smile growing wider when Kenma reacts, noticing just then that the other is actually watching. "Doing what?"

They say people are most honest when they are drunk, the alcohol disabling them from thinking. So when Kuroo hears the answer falling from his lips, he doesn't even bother withdrawing it.

"Making me fall in love with you."

Kenma's eyebrows knit to create a funny expression on his face, clearly in disbelief of what the taller male is saying. If he isn't drunk in his mind he would have laughed. Instead, he just sinks further into the bed, an arm wrapping around Kenma's waist again to pull him closer. With his free hand he takes the one that still holds the soaked towel to his neck, removing the wet towel to clasp his hand with the younger's.

There's no movement from the other and Kuroo would have teased but his body is too exhausted, the alcohol in his system drugging his body into sleep. Before he completely slips into dreamworld, Kuroo feels something soft press against his forehead and a silent good night whispered to his ear. His hand unconsciously squeezes the smaller one's in response, lips curving when he feels another kiss to his temple this time.

"Sweet dreams, Kuro."


	5. stolen kisses

It started some time in the summer when Kuroo decided to take a nap during a break in their practice. Kenma sat beside him, busying himself with his game instead of taking advantage of the thirty minute break to rest his body.

Kuroo had heard someone calling his name but he could not be quite sure whether it was real or if it was just a dream because he was still drugged with sleep. He remembered feeling something soft pressed against his lips but he, once again, could not be certain if it was just his imagination or if it really happened. What he was certain of was that when he woke up, Kenma was kneeling beside him, lightly shaking him to rouse the taller male from his nap.

It occurred again just moments ago. He felt it once more when he fell asleep in the train, the carriage he and Kenma were in was almost deserted save for the elderly couple at the far end and two older men who are seated separately by the front. He wasn't sure what exactly happened – as usual – but when he opened his eyes, they were already at their stop, the train already empty aside from him and Kenma and the light press on his lips, gone. The younger was already on his feet, waiting for the taller male by the doors when he opened his eyes, further confusing Kuroo.

It bugs the tall boy so much that it occupies his mind as they make their way through their neighbourhood.

"You know," the elder hesitates, wondering if Kenma who is, as always, still glued to his PSP, will be bothered by it. He knows he has the younger's ears despite his focus on what he was playing but even to him the idea of someone kissing him in his sleep also seems a little weird. So, before he can continue, he shakes it off and hopes he didn't take too much of Kenma's attention.

"I can hear your brain working, Kuro," Kenma alerts him, placidly moving from one level to another, "just spit it out."

"Oho, is Kenma worried for me?" Kuroo masks his nervousness and does it well after years of experience. His best friend is already used to him saying weird things but what is running through his mind right now is a bit too absurd even for him. "I'm touched." He places a hand on his heart and pretends to wipe non-existent tears below his eyes.

"Whatever." Kenma sounds a bit disappointed but Kuroo thinks he heard that wrongly as the sound of the gate overcomes the younger's voice and even his own when he calls out a 'See you tomorrow.'

It is unreasonable how he's nervous about saying something like that to Kenma when the younger boy has known him for all of his life, watched all of embarrassing moments and heard all of his gross stories and ideas. So why? Why is it that telling Kenma about the idea of being kissed by someone in his sleep so…terrifying?

(^з^)

In the days that follow, Kuroo tries his best to stay awake in school and in his commute. He reasons that he has to watch out for Kenma. Who knows what the other will bump into while playing his game or if he slacks off on practicing with Lev.

It helps him conclude that what happened before were nothing but his mere imagination. That maybe he wanted to be kissed so much that he dreamt of someone's lips on his so frequently. So, he focuses on volleyball and pushes aside the thoughts of possible relationships, in hopes that his brain will allow him to see himself standing in the podium of the Nationals instead, with a gold medal around his neck and a heavy trophy in his hand.

(^з^)

"Kenma!" The younger stops in his tracks, surely trying to find a place where he can be alone with his game. "Lend me your lap." Kuroo whines when he catches up to the other, draping himself on the shorter male's back. "I didn't get enough sleep watching games last night."

The taller one hears Kenma huff but follows him without protest when he pulls his best friend to a nearby tree, instructing the setter to sit with his back on the trunk. Kuroo settles right after, smiling when he smells his best friend's scent mixed with the fabric conditioner Mrs. Kozume uses for their clothes and the remnants of his packed lunch. He feels comfortable, at home, and in mere seconds he dozes off and snores.

 

_Lights are everywhere, pointed at him, at them. Beside him he sees his teammates smiling and holding on to the ribbon around their neck. When Kuroo looks down, he finds two things, ones he's been wanting to have and has been focusing on getting, a gold medal and a trophy._

_The crowd cheers for them, deafening and mesmerizing, making the hair on his skin stand on end. On one side he can see Hinata and the rest of Karasuno with a silver medal around their necks, Daichi and Suga holding a trophy smaller than the one in his hand as their picture gets taken. He can see Hinata’s arms waving wildly as the boy shouts his name and another._

_"Kenma! Kenma!" Loud and clear._

_The shout of his best friend's name prompts Kuroo to look for the shorter boy, easily finding Kenma beside Yamamoto. Eyes landing on the slender figure, he feels something compel him to move closer to the smaller male; to share this moment with him even closer, side by side, skin to skin if possible. It's inexplicable but Kuroo wants to believe that it is because Kenma is the one who knows just how much he wanted this, the one who knows his desires best. And before Kuroo knows it, he is already beside the setter, looking into those golden eyes and drowning in its depth._

_"Kuro," he hears the nickname, short of a letter yet endearing, amidst the crowd's roaring chants. He feels himself lean down, closer to his best friend's face, close enough that he can count the lashes that are splayed on Kenma's cheeks when he closes his eyes and tiptoes to bump his forehead lightly against Kuroo's. It is out of instinct that the taller male leans down further until he feels something soft press against his lips. It is so warm it feels more than just a dream._ More than just a dream. _He smiles._

 

Slowly, Kuroo opens his eyes and finds Kenma's face close to his, much like in his dream. The younger's eyes are closed and his long hair is curtaining their faces from anybody who might see them. The taller one can feel, can see even, Kenma's lips on his, puckered, soft, warm and inviting. Then he watches as the younger's eyes open gradually, panic painting the golden orbs when he finds out that Kuroo is awake. Kenma tries to push himself away from the elder but Kuroo is quicker and has longer limbs and keeps the shorter boy’s form leaning over him, face just mere centimeters away from his.

"Can we do that again?" Kuroo asks, internally patting himself on the back when he sees Kenma's cheeks colour red, the blush traveling down to his neck when he nods. And Kuroo doesn't wait another beat, pushing his head up and off of the other’s lap to capture the younger's lips between his.

Kuroo realizes then that it was not that he was terrified about telling Kenma that someone might be stealing kisses from him in his sleep. It was that he was afraid it might be someone else when he wished it was Kenma. But all of that is behind them now as Kuroo swipes his tongue on the smaller male's lower lip asking for entrance that was instantly given to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still add more this collection, I just tacked it complete because I know people tend not to read when something isn't complete yet :p They're just unrelated drabbles anyway :>


End file.
